Vehicle-mounted camera systems such as rearview cameras have become mainstays in luxury vehicles and even some lower-end vehicles. Depending on the particular implementation, a vehicle camera system may be used for improved vision, automated parallel parking, and/or other purposes. For example, images captured by vehicle-mounted cameras may be displayed on a navigation system display screen of the vehicle providing the driver with an unobstructed backward view (i.e., better than the rearview mirror) or overhead view of the vehicle (i.e. showing the vehicle's surroundings).
Several cameras may be mounted to a vehicle to capture all of the surroundings of the vehicle (i.e., the full 360 degrees). Such vehicle-mounted camera systems may utilize wide-angle cameras such as those having fisheye lenses (i.e., fisheye cameras) in order to minimize the number of cameras necessary to capture the vehicle surroundings. However, overlapping areas of neighboring cameras may result in different projections of a single real-world point, which may cause image ambiguity, duplicity, and/or invisible objects. For example, pedestrians walking in the overlapping area may be displayed twice or, worse, not at all. Because such vehicle-mounted camera systems provide the driver with a sense that she is able to see everything surrounding the vehicle, the danger associated with invisible objects (i.e., objects not being displayed) is amplified.